Tarde, Sin Daños A Terceros ::=
by Xkari18
Summary: Song Fic, otro más. ¿Tarde? ¿Que pasa cuando llegas tarde? ¿cuando llegas y no llegas? ¿si no dices la verdad? Acá verán S+S vivirán cuando pasa eso... [[repito no soy buena para estas cosas]]


TARDE... [SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS]  
  
  
  
´´ Ricardo Arjona``  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡¡Déjame!! suéltame... -replicaba la chica-  
  
-Pero... pero  
  
-¡¡SUÉLTAME!!... ya te dije que no quiero que me tomes la mano, donde la gente nos vea............... pensarían que soy tu novia  
  
-Pero... ¡¡Soy tu novio!!  
  
-Lo sé... -desvía la mirada y enojada se da vuelta-.. es la parte que más detesto......  
  
-¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?!?!?  
  
-¡¡Lo que oíste!!  
  
-Sakura Kinomoto... -le toma la mano y la mira a la cara aunque ella la corre-....... Sabes que te amo. ¡¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!!  
  
-....No me importa... ¡¡Y ya déjame!!.....¡¡suelta mi mano!!  
  
-Como TU NOVIO tengo el derecho a hacer eso..... -la miraba con actitud tosca y algo graciosa, cantando victoria-  
  
-No me importa... ¡¡¡Eres un explotador!!!  
  
-¡¡QUE?!?! -O.o-  
  
-¡¡¡SIII!!! ¡¡¡¡Cómo lo oyes!!!! ¡¡¡TUU!!! DAVID PHILIPS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ERES UN EXPLOTADOR!!!! -le gritaba la chica en la cara, sin sudor ni pudor-  
  
-Que yo recuerde tu estás aquí por que quieres... ¡¡realmente te convenía!!... Mi amada Sakura........ -el rubio encantador, ojos pardo y una sonrisa hechizante miraba a la chica, fijamente-  
  
-¡¡Cállate!!...  
  
-Recuerda... por que estás aquí  
  
  
  
  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|* |*|*|  
  
  
  
FLASH BACK, HASTA HACE CASI 1 AÑO ATRÁS  
  
A principios de la universidad, Kero, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban usando magia (bueno... Tomoyo grabando (que raro ¬_¬) y Kero presionando a Sakura), en lo que había terminado la clase de periodismo. Un chico se coló entre ellos, (Si, éste espécimen) Davis Phillips, filmo T-O-D-O lo que había hecho Sakura respecto a su magia, lo que Kero hablaba y de cómo Tomoyo también era cómplice de todo ésto. La amenazó a que si ella no era su novia y que si no se casaba con él... Philips mostraría cierta grabación a lo medios. (Cabe decir que varias veces el chico trató de acercársele, pero ella ni por si acaso lo tomaba en cuenta,) Muy pocas chicas se le habían resistido, y Sakura lo tenía mosco (A el, y a varios chicos más), como no había podido conseguir su amor (ni por encantos, ni por TOOODO el dinero que posee), lo último que le quedó fue el chantaje. Se había obsesionado con Sakura y no la dejaría .  
  
Por su parte, Sakura sigue estando enamorada de Li, y jamás le dio su respuesta, aún dibuja corazones S & S en sus cuadernos, imaginando tan ansiado reencuentro, de poder escuchar un "Sakura, Te Amo" de sus labios, llorando amargamente, cada vez que lo recuerda. Por suerte tiene a sus amigos ahí, Tomoyo, Kero, Yukito/Yue, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki. Sabiendo de sobra que el chico (Phillips) sufre una obsesión a que ella se le resistió, ella acepta su compromiso a plazo de casarse con el. Además de otras cosas.  
  
  
  
Término del Flash Back  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|* |*|*|  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Te repito... ¡¡Suéltame!! -se iban acercando a la casa de Sakura, caminando. Obviamente, el chico tratando de besarla, y ella solo evitando a toda costa que se acerque-  
  
-¡¡Bien!!... voy llegando a mi casa  
  
-Bien, querida Sakura, recuerda que mañana nos harán entrega del nuevo trabajo en el periódico  
  
-Lo sé... ahora debo irme... ¡Adiós! -se iba yendo, a lo que Davis le toma de las muñecas, no es tan alto, un poquito más que ella, y la mira a los ojos-  
  
-Te amo... -le va a dar un suave beso en los labios-  
  
-¡¡Que pena que yo no a ti!! -le quita la cara y le suelta las manos-  
  
-¡¡OYE TU!! (\ _____ /) ¡¡QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA!! -enfurecido y a la distancia, Toya se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.-.. ¡¡Aléjate de ella!!  
  
- (La última vez que tuve un encuentro cercano a él... no fue exactamente de cuñado a cuñado, ¡¡fue de puño a mejilla!!... y no quiero otra vez oler a carne en mi mejilla por más de tres días...) (=_=) ¡¡Amada Sakura!!.. tengo la tristeza de dejarte.. ¡pero recuerda mañana!  
  
-¡¡Si, si!!, Ya lo sé.. para mi no es tristeza.. lo sabes  
  
  
  
Él se da cuenta de que Toya viene a toda carrera y no es exactamente para darle el buenas tardes. De pasada (y descuidada), le roba un beso rápido a Sakura, se agacha (Para evitar el consiguiente coscorrón de ésta), Sakura pone el pie en su camino, y él da un salto, saliendo victorioso de aquello. Y sale corriendo.-  
  
-¡¡RAYOS!!... Maldito cretino... no logré atraparlo hoy, ¡¡pero ya verá!! -Toya enfadado, estaba al lado de Sakura-.. ¿Estás bien?... ¿No te hizo nada?  
  
-No, no te preocupes, nada que mi puño no pudiera solucionar.- -con una sonrisa victoriosa, respondía.-  
  
-Bien, entremos.. -Toya más aliviado, entraba con su hermana-  
  
  
  
  
  
&**&**&**&**&**&**&**&**&**&  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡Sakura!.. Hija, llegaste -felizmente, el Fujitaka estaba en bata, los años se le habían venido encima.-  
  
-Si, papá, estoy aquí -Sakura recibía, y correspondía el abrazo de su padre.-  
  
-Aún me siento mal... todo esto es por mi culpa... -Fujitaka baja la cabeza-  
  
-¡No papá!... no te preocupes... a cualquiera le pasa... ¡¡Apropósito!! ... Que estás haciendo fuera de la cama... el doctor dice claramente que no debes estar fuera... -lo regaña tratando de que le hiciese caso-  
  
-Lo sé... lo sé -su tristeza es notable-.. si no fuera por mi enfermedad al corazón, tu y la empresa de Toya no se habrían ido a la quiebra, todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital solo sirvió para hacer gastar más y más dinero. Te arruiné tu sueño de volver a ver a ese joven. Claro que Sonomi nos ayudó, pero no podemos disponer de ella siempre, tu Universidad y el deseo de convertirte en periodista, se vinieron abajo gracias a ese chico. Por que quiere que te cases con él y así pagarme los gastos médicos y tu carrera, el resto de dos meses que quedan. (Bueno, la pagó completa)  
  
-No te preocupes, papá... -se cruza de brazos, y prosigue.-... saldremos adelante, solo debes recuperarte. No importa que mi empresa se halla ido a la quiebra, con el sueldo de Kaho y los trabajos temporales que hago, por lo menos no nos falta que comer. Solo esperemos que Sakura no se la pase muy mal. -Toya mira de reojo a Sakura, quién se siente culpable, de que ellos se sientan mal por ella.-  
  
-Es verdad... también tuviste que vender tu casa para poder venir a vivirte aquí... lamento no poder darte más privacidad y espacio para ti y tu esposa, Toya... -Fujitaka esconde su melancolía tras el delgado grosor de sus lentes. Echándose atrás y bajando la cabeza, desviándola hacia el lado-  
  
-¡¡No se sientan mal!!.... Ya verán... ¡¡Tu papá!!... te podrás bien y disfrutaremos el dinero de ese tonto, estarás bien y yo seré feliz (Al menos lo intentaré), tu, hermano, irás a vivir donde quieras con Kaho y disfrutarán su luna de miel como debe ser. ¡¡Yo no lo quiero!! Y el no me quiere, solo mientras su dinero y el bienestar que nos pueda brindar. -esconde bajo esa sonrisa, la melancolía de sus frías palabras, sin pensar en nada en el corazón- (después de todo, la cabeza y el corazón nunca se han llevado bien)... -alega internamente, sin que nadie sé de cuenta.-... ya verán...  
  
-(Al menos, el resto de mi vida no estaré sola... el torpe de Phillips me acompañará en el resto de vida que me quede... al estar casada con él. Mi hermano no tendrá de que preocuparse. Estaré encerrada todo el día en una podrida mansión.. Mientras él me engaña...) -Pensaba fríamente Sakura, ya lo tenía todo planeado. Tanta desdicha.. Tanta desgracia... ¿Por miedo a quedar... sola?-  
  
  
  
Luego de cenar casi en silencio, Toya va hacer un trabajo temporal nocturno de sereno. Se va cuando Kaho viene llegando. Se dan un beso en la mejilla, ella le pregunta unas cosas... luego se vuelven a besar y Toya parte al trabajo, ella entra y con todo el trabajo se sienta a la mesa, cansada solo toma una taza de café tibia, ya que en el colegio le han dado demasiadas pruebas y trabajos que tiene que corregir, eso con preparar las clases no le deja mucho tiempo, apenas y come un sándwich a la mitad.  
  
  
  
-Hola... buenas noches Sakura... -al terminar de inclinarse, hecha el agua tibia en la taza-  
  
-Buenas noches -hace una reverencia-.. ¡Puedo calentarla por ti!  
  
-No.. no te preocupes... así no más la tomaré... -se la toma casi de un sorbo, eso no da mucho tiempo para hablar... -  
  
-... (Está tan delgada...) -Sakura observaba como tácitamente, delgada figura de Kaho se dirigía a dejar la taza en el lava platos-  
  
-Buenas noches... Sakura -se despide, ya es muy tarde-  
  
-Buenas noches, Kaho... ¡Es verdad! -la exaltación hace que Kaho desista un segundo en su acción de subir las escaleras-  
  
-Sí ¿Dime? -le brinda una sonrisa algo cansada-...  
  
-¿Sabes si mi hermano tiene que trabajar mañana?... -trata de no ser muy inquisitiva, pero se preocupa-  
  
-Francamente no... mira, ya son las 2:39AM y tiene para rato. A lo largo de ésta semana no le he visto muy seguido, solo de pasada. ¡Hoy a la entrada lo ví apenas unos segundos! Para no verlo más durante unos.. tres días más... pobre... no sé si seguirá soportando, ha trabajado tanto... -mira sus carpetas, tratando de encontrar la respuesta, no... no lo consigue-  
  
-Tienes razón... es que dejó un trabajo de niñero pendiente, quizá lo tome yo, son solo 5 horas. Y mañana me dan otro trabajo en práctica... ¿Qué tipo de noticia me darán?... -pensativa y no muy entusiasmada, Sakura pensaba en esas tareas.-... (Ir con Tomoyo y Eriol no me molesta, pero que Davis se tenga que estar de pegote... eso no, ¡me apesta! (¬¬*))  
  
-Es verdad... la vez anterior tuviste que hacer un curso corto para hablar francés... y estuviste pegada algo más de una semana a esas palabras... -Kaho, le daba la razón a Sakura con una sonrisa encantadora, realmente esos momentos fueron especiales.-  
  
-Si... ¡ese idioma es complicado! -las dos ríen alegremente, mientras cada una se retira a su cuarto correspondiente.-  
  
-Buenas noches... Kaho -antes de disponerse a entrar, sigilosamente, se despide de su cuñada-  
  
-Que tengas buenas noches también, Sakura... -al darle la última mirada... se retira a sus aposentos-  
  
Sakura entra de puntitas de pié a su pieza, ya que Kero duerme apaciblemente. Y por qué Fujitaka está enfermo y por orden médica no puede levantarse de la cama, Kero ha estado obligado a realizar todos lo que hacerse de la casa; Cocinar, lavar, planchar, ordenar, limpiar, etc.. y al parecer hoy también había sido agotador.-  
  
-...(pobre Kero... tan chiquito y tierno... debes estar cansado) -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siendo las 3:49, Sakura va lentamente con pijamas puesto a apagar la luz del velador y a quitar todas las pruebas del regazo durmiente de Kaho-........ (Pobre Kaho, otra vez se quedó dormida con las cosas encima y la luz prendida)...... -la admira un momento y se va, se dispone a dormir un poco... el día de mañana sería agotador para todos, otra vez.-  
  
  
  
  
  
-Querido Syaoran...  
  
Te escribo desde la soledad de mi cuarto, aquí todo está oscuro y una débil luz de luna espía mis más profundos pensamientos para ti... nuevamente no he dejado de pensar en ti, como estarás... que estarás haciendo, con quién estarás...  
  
Aquí estoy yo, soportando al inútil de Phillips y sus coqueterías a otras chicas enfrente de mí... realmente mientras siga pagando la salud de mi padre... todo estará bien... ¿Cómo estás?... hace tiempo que no me escribes... aunque... nunca lo haces.  
  
Ésta es mi... no sé... realmente son muchas cartas las que he escrito, muchos mensajes en el contestador, sin contestar... y no me atrevo a verte a la cara... ¿estarás más guapo?.. ¿Más simpático?... ¿Es que alguien te ha visto sonreír más que yo?... ¿Me seguirás queriendo?.. Son preguntas que me hago a menudo, pero ya sabes que el corazón no se lleva bien con la razón... pero eso es sin importancia.  
  
Por favor cuídate, estaré rezando que donde quiera que estés, seas feliz, y si el saber que tienes a alguien en tu vida, si ya tienes familia, y eres feliz... me hará sentir dichosa solo saberlo.  
  
Esperaré también que por favor ella te cuide, como lo hubiese hecho yo, si estuviera ahí...  
  
Esperaré también que algún día me respondas aunque sea algún pensamiento, aunque no los sepas...  
  
Y ante todo esperaré que no sufras lo que yo estoy sufriendo, no te lo recomiendo, ni a la persona más despreciable se lo recomiendo... realmente  
  
Té Amo... no lo olvides  
  
Sinceramente tuya...  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de dar un vistazo a la carta, imprime un suave beso en ella, para luego apretarla contra su pecho desconsolado...  
  
  
  
-Shaoran... -dice entre sollozos, y con una voz quebrada, tímida, para no molestar a nadie-... ¿Dónde estás?... Te extraño... -duerme entre lágrimas-  
  
  
  
  
  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡¡Entonces!!... Yo le dije... ¿¡¿¡Pero como!?!?!... ESO NO VA CONTIGO, y me dijo; ¡¡PUES CLARO!!... que sabes tu de eso... entonces le dije... ¡¡ME CASARÉ Y TU NO!!... ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!!!... -le da una mirada victoriosa, queriendo lucirse-.. Que te parece... ¿Querido Syaoran? -aún sin dejar de gritar, sigue hablando y hablando-... Entonces me dijo... ¿!¿!¿TE CASARÁS??!?!? ¡¡¡CUANDO!!! ... yo le dije...¡¡PUES...  
  
-Si... bien... claro... -casi sonámbulo se da vuelta, con vista al pasajero de atrás.-... ¿¡¿Cómo hago para que se calle?!?.. ¡Wei! - pidiendo clemencia del momento... le dice en una voz un tanto fuerte-  
  
-Estando en un avión... difícil lo veo... es una chica material, le importa sólo lo que ve, generalmente la despistaríamos en un centro comercial... pero estamos en un avión...-Wei pensaba como ayudar a su amo-  
  
-¡¡Ahhh!!.. -desganado y melancólico, se hunde entre sus brazos, aún sin darse vuelta.-...  
  
-... Joven...-se detiene a ver el semblante del chico, parece un poco feliz (en ese momento) -...¿Piensa en ella?... (^_^)...- hace ya rato que no veía una sonrisa, (aunque fuese melancólica), desde que veía sus instrumentos de magia.-  
  
-¡¿Eh?!.. -por haber sido visto por Wei, y que halla dicho las palabras precisas, Syaoran se sonroja-.... ¿qué dices!... yo... yo.... -se queda callado- (*****v.v*****)  
  
-Quién calla, acierta... amo...-(^___^) agrandando su sonrisa, ni el monóculo es su ojo, deja que su mirada se vuelva tierna...-  
  
-Ehh... si... claro... -sin saber que decir... Syaoran sigue callado y para variar rojo...-....  
  
-...... -Wei observa-  
  
-Lo malo, es éste compromiso... -vuelve a pensar en su pesadilla, otra vez- ...¡demonios!...en cuantos idiomas tendré que decirle a mi mamá, que no me quiero casar con ella-  
  
-Hasta su prima, Mei Ling le trató de ayudar con esto... pero fue imposible... nada hizo cambiar la decisión de su madre... ella desde el principio quiso en bienestar de la familia... y como usted es el único heredero varón... no tuvo otra opción más que corresponder  
  
-Ni me lo recuerdes... (¬_¬)-enfadado quita la mirada-  
  
-Bueno... fue por que usted no regresó con las cartas... que halla perdido y por que se enamoró nada más y nada menos que de la dueña de las cartas... -ahoga un suspiro-... fue lo que más le disgustó a su madre que después de (Según ella) "humillación"... usted, se halla enamorado de ella... es por eso que su madre le ha obligado a comprometerse con esta chica...  
  
-Bueno...es que no pude evitarlo... esos ojos... esa sonrisa... su mirada... ¡¡ahh!!... -suspira-.... fue inevitable -sonríe entre sus brazos... después de todo no se arrepiente por su acción de sentimientos -...no importa.. lo que está echo, hecho está...  
  
-ENTONCES LE DIJE.. ¡¡CLARO!!! Es el heredero de la Dinastía Li!!! Y me comprará lo que desee... ¿¿VERDAD?? ¿¿AMADO SYAORAN??  
  
-....mm... -estaba realmente histérico-... ¡¡Ayuda!! ((º~º))  
  
-Valla... ésta será una noche larga (-_-') --Wei decía con una gota sobre su cabeza-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|* |  
  
AL OTRO DÍA  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|* |  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡¡No!! Ya te dije que no... no quiero.. ¡¡Derramarás mi helado!!... ¡¡SUÉLTAME!! -Sakura no hallaba como quitarse de encima al molestoso Phillips-  
  
-(^_^UUU)... (pobre Sakura)... -pensaba Tomoyo...quién también tenía su helado entre las manos-  
  
-.... (^.^u).... -Eriol también sonriendo, solo podía observar la graciosa escena-  
  
  
  
-¡¡Bien!! Ya nos dieron ese nuevo trabajo!! -las clases ya habían terminando con el aviso de Davis, la verdad es que todo estaban en la cafetería disfrutando su helado... menos Sakura...-  
  
-No quiero saber nada de nada!!... Tomoyo... por favor ¿me avisas junto a Eriol el trabajo del que nos asignaron? -Sakura tomaba sus cosas-... me voy a cuidar a mi padre, además que tengo un trabajo de niñera.  
  
-¡¡Eres mi mujer!!... si necesitas el dinero -se acerca a ella- bien puedes pedírmelo  
  
-¡No!... -lo aleja hacia el lado- seré tu esposa... pero no tu esclava. ¡Tengo MUY BIEN PUESTO el cartel de mujer, no pienso estropearlo con tus palabras y tus deseos, ¡¡No Señor!!  
  
-Está bien, Sakura.. así se hará... (¡Bien dicho, Sakura!) -también tomaba sus cosas- pero mejor que voy contigo...  
  
-Phillips... -apaciblemente, Eriol hablaba-.... ¿Para cuando es ese trabajo de noticias?  
  
-Para mañana debemos estar en camino... es para otro país... es en... -Pero Eriol lo interrumpió-  
  
-Si... ¿Pero en dónde y a que hora?...  
  
-En el aeropuerto... a las 11:30 el vuelo parte...  
  
-El aeropuerto... -Sakura dice con una voz hecha un hilillo-...  
  
-¡¡Ahh!! -Tomoyo notó la melancólica expresión de Sakura-... me parece que los esperaremos alrededor de las 10:50 en el aeropuerto.. les parece...  
  
-Si... a mi si... -Eriol mira a Tomoyo a los ojos-  
  
-Bueno... nos vamos... -Tomoyo pone una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura-  
  
-¿Sakura te pasa algo?... estás rara... -Phillips al fin notó algo en ella-  
  
-¡Si! Y ese algo tiene nombre y apellido... ¡¡Se llama Li Syaoran!!... -le decía a los ojos, con lágrimas...-  
  
-P-pero... Sakura  
  
-Será mejor que nos vallamos... -Tomoyo empujaba un poco a Sakura para que ésta no estrechara su puño contra Davis-  
  
  
  
-Entonces no vemos... -Eriol se levanta se despide con un beso en la mejilla de Sakura, y de Tomoyo, le dice algo al oído, ella asiente con la cabeza a lo que luego se besan en los labios cortamente-... Adiós...  
  
-¿¿POR QUÉ TOMOYO NO ME BESA A MI?? -replicaba Davis-  
  
-¡¡POR QUE ELLA ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE ERIOL!! -Sakura le gritaba de igual forma-  
  
-Si... pero... p... -de pronto notó una chica a lo lejos y corrió a saludarla- ¡¡ah!! Marla!! Tan hermosa... (O.o) -le decía a una chica rubia, baja y algo gordita, bastante desabrida-  
  
-¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡No tiene remedio!! (.') -Sakura se estaba yendo junto a Tomoyo-  
  
-¡Adiós! -se despedía con un movimiento rápido de su mano, y, de igual forma pero con una sonrisa, Eriol le respondía-  
  
  
  
En un momento, Eriol se retiró del lugar... para cuando Davis se dio cuenta, sus cosas estaban allí y el solo.-  
  
  
  
-Valla... ¿Quién será ese Li Syaoran?... bueno... -después de rascarse la cabeza y pensar en ello, presta atención al papel que les asignaron como tarea-... a ver... -el papel decía lo siguiente-  
  
  
  
  
  
*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~= *  
  
  
  
  
  
Señores jóvenes estudiantes:  
  
Se les asigna a uds. Participar en la tarea asignada por la carrera de periodismo impartida en nuestro establecimiento. Su tarea será ir hasta el país de Hong Kong a recolectar el siguiente dato:"se les informa que nos ha llegando, que le heredero de la prestigiosa dinastía Li, al fin se casará dentro de menos de cinco días."  
  
Se les solicita encubrir el evento lo antes posible... las reservaciones están hechas para que embarque mañana mismo y llegarán aproximadamente en la tarde a Hong Kong, por lo pronto deberán dar con su paradero y hacerle las entrevistos lo antes posible.  
  
Son Asignados a ésta tarea los jóvenes: Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiragizawa Eriol, Kinomoto Sakura y Philips Davis.-  
  
Atte;  
  
Depto. de Designaciones laborales-estudiantiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~=*=~= *  
  
  
  
  
  
-Así que Hong Kong... valla... ¿Quién será el heredero?... ¿y ese Li?... -mira su reloj- ¡Si no me apuro no alcanzaré a retirar el giro en la cuenta corriente! -Toma sus cosas y se marcha hacia el banco. Y si tan solo Sakura hubiera oído la noticia, le habría dado más de alguna reacción-  
  
  
  
  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*| MÁS TARDE |*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Esto te queda muy bien, Sakura te verás perfecta con el!! -Tomoyo elogiaba uno de lo trajes de Sakura. Después de haber salido del trabajo de niñera, ya estaban en la casa de ella... ¡Cómo se divertían aquellos pequeños!... de 2 y 5 años. Sin tareas, sin preocupaciones... la simple ideas que divertirse con el nuevo día que aparece... si tan solo algunas personas dejaran de preocuparse tanto por los problemas... pero, ¡que remedio!-  
  
-Ahhh... Tomoyo.. siento que nada me queda bien... -se tira a la cama, mientras sus ojos turquesa se introducían a una angustiosa melancolía y su cabello, un poco más debajo del término de su espalda, se desordena-  
  
-No digas eso... -se sienta a su lado en la cama-... ya verás que TODO saldrá bien... podremos ir a Hong Kong, verás a Li y le dirás tu sentimientos... Sakura... -le hablaba lenta y cariñosamente-...  
  
-¿Tú crees que él... me siga queriendo?... -observaba la punta de sus cabellos, queriendo buscar la respuesta-  
  
-Desde luego... Sakura tu fuiste una persona MUY importante en su corazón... no dudo que desde luego estará enamorado de ti... por su puesto que si...  
  
-¡Ahh! -suspira, se levanta y con una sonrisa sigue el momento-... bueno.. ¡sigamos escogiendo!... la tarde se acorta y hay mucha ropa por escoger... -Sonreía para pasar el momento... ¡cómo se notaba que solo fingía!-  
  
-Si, claro. Sakura.. -tristemente veía a su amiga. Pero no podía hacer gran cosa. Solo observar..-  
  
  
  
No hay mucho que decir del resto, Davis llegó tarde al aeropuerto, mientras que los demás lo esperaban con una gran gota. Menos Sakura, que, además de la gota, lo esperaba con un puño y más de una vena...  
  
  
  
-Pero Sakura... ¿Cómo es que te vas a quedar acá, dentro de la residencial? -preguntaba Tomoyo- ¡Si acabamos de llegar a Hong Kong!  
  
-No quiero.. -Sakura estaba tirada literalmente sobre la cama, la pieza era ancha y muy amplia, ambas jóvenes estaban en esa habitación, habiendo dos camas puestas una junto a la otra. Un gran ventanal de fondo que denotaba los lujosos pisos que la residencial poseía. 10 pisos, ellas estaban en el 9º y los chicos en el 4º  
  
-No te sientes bien... ¿verdad?... -Tomoyo con ambas manos cruzadas entre si, miraba a su amiga-  
  
-No... no me siento nada bien... ésta ciudad me deprime mucho, lo sabes -la mira melancólicamente por sobre las chasquillas que se posan sobre su frente-  
  
-Si, lo se... -Tomoyo le devuelve la misma mirada... y la desvía hacia el lado-... pero.. ¡vamos!... que te hará bien despejarte un poco... ver las calles de ésta ciudad, en la noche debemos ir a hacer nuestra tarea...  
  
-¡Si!... -se levanta-... ¿Ya sabes de que se trata la tarea?.... es que no vi bien el título por que ese día me puse a pelear con Davis (^.^UUU)  
  
-¿Ah?... eh... la Tarea.... (Dios... como le digo que debemos ir a encubrir el evento de la boda de Syaoran...).... ( '·' UUUUU)... ehh... ¡Por eso mismo!.. Debemos ir a buscar ofertas y precios al centro de la ciudad... llevarnos recuerdos.. ¡¡Vamos!! -pensaba nerviosamente y trataba de animarle-  
  
-Pero.. ¿Y la tarea?...  
  
-¡Vamos! (^.^U) -la jala de un brazo hacia a delante y se la lleva a tirones... bajan lentamente las escaleras para legar al ascensor-  
  
  
  
  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
  
  
  
  
-Pues ya vamos... -decía Eriol tranquilamente mientras estaba abrochándose la zapatilla, llevaba blue jeans, un suéter celeste cielo, que le hacían resaltar sus ojos, y esos delgados lentes que lo hacen verse tan intelectual-.. que las chicas deben estarnos esperando.  
  
-¡¡No!! -enfadado, Davis estaba recostado más allá en su cama-.. ¿Por que no pudimos estar cada cual con su chica?... ¡¡Yo quería estar con Sakura!!  
  
-Mm... -ponía su mano en su mentón-.. por que Sakura lo eligió así, por ningún motivo estará contigo... (¬¬)... antes de la boda, no Señor. -Eriol se encontraba en el umbral- ¿Vienes o que?  
  
-....-lo mira, y quita la mirada-... (¬¬).. jum... yo quería estar con Sakura...-  
  
-Buenos días, señores caballeros.. vengo a cambiar las sábanas... -una amable chica, angelicalmente parecida a Sakura, con los ojos azules la tez blanca el cabello cobrizo y dos coletas que recorrían hasta un poco abajo de sus hombros, una vestimenta típica de las camareras, negro, cortito y con un delantal blanco y una pequeña gorrita arriba en la cabeza-  
  
-¡¡Ahora si son buenos días!! -Davis, que se había sacado la pollera, tenía su resto de músculo... Aunque, si tan solo tuviera un poco de cerebro.. de lo que tiene de músculo... -.... ¡Pasa, pasa!....  
  
-Adelante, señorita -Eriol se inclina hacia adelante, logrando sacar el color rojizo de las mejillas de la chica-, pase por favor.  
  
-Gracias, con permiso. -pasa de lado de Eriol-.... (Valla... no está nada mal, está lindo!!!!.. aunque el otro que es un lanzado (¬¬') no está mal tampoco, pero prefiero al amable) -pensaba internamente la chica-  
  
-¡Oye!, Preciosa, ¿no tienes nada que hacer ahora?...  
  
-No, señor... (¬_¬') casualmente iba de salida de éste turno...  
  
-Genial... podríamos ir a comer algo... ¿Tu que crees?...  
  
-(¬.¬') (no tengo nada más que hacer...).. ah.. claro.. como quieras.  
  
-¡Genial!, te espero...  
  
-¡Dios!... ese no cambia (^ ^UUUUUUUUUU) -Eriol sale silenciosamente de la habitación, dejando una enfadada chica con un mujeriego sin medida-  
  
  
  
-¡Mira ese de ahí!, Tomoyo!! (^.^), que bonito, es tan tierno -  
  
  
  
Sakura, se había animado bastante, y estaba recorriendo de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo las tiendas. Con un vestido color turquesa, ajustado, con cortes a ambos lados de las piernas y un borde dorado. Todo se juntaba hasta llegar a su cuello. Con distintas figuras y flores, haciendo resaltar su cuerpo perfecto... y sus ojos, hermosamente delineados con una delgada línea verde sobre las pestañas. Unos zapatos en punta y con tacón complementaban su pieza de vestuario.-  
  
-Si, Sakura... (^_^) -  
  
Tomoyo vestía una prenda ajustada a la cintura pero ancha el resto, el vestido era de dos tiras y una pequeña chaqueta azul sobre puesta. Eran zapatos blancos, también, con un diseño bastante elegante, el vestido era celeste, las figuras y sus bordes eran plateados. Hacían relucir, también, la belleza de mar que inundaban el interior de los ojos de Tomoyo, su tez blanca, que la hacía ver angelical, Eriol iba de su mano, sonriendo como siempre-...  
  
Entraron a una tienda. Era tan solo de vestidos de alto rango, de fabuloso y elegantes diseños, muy exclusivo, para amantes del glamour y la elegancia vanguardista. Gente adinerada, y bien vestida recorría los amplios pasillos. " NEVER LATER " Se llamaba la elegantísima tienda, el trío entraba.  
  
-Hay.. que miedo... -Sakura se escondía detrás de Tomoyo-...  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? -preguntaba Tomoyo mirando hacia atrás-  
  
-Mucha gente DEMASIADO elegante, es de otro mundo...(@_@) no como el mío... hay! (.)  
  
-Tranquila, Sakura, ven -le tomó la mano, y la puso delante de si-... solo debes actuar normal. Levanta la cabeza, una actitud altiva pero sin dejar tu sencillez de lado, mira la mundo a los ojos, no lo ocultes, ahora, ¡vamos! -le da un pequeño empujón-  
  
-E.. está bien! -altiva con su cabeza, no hacía falta de mirar su boca, para ver sus en sus ojos reflejada una brillante sonrisa. Se abría sola entre la gente el paso, Tomoyo la acompañaba-  
  
  
  
Entraba también a la tienda, un quinteto. Un joven tranquilo de la mano de una chica con el cabello largo hasta la cintura con vestido anaranjado y bien suave, abierto a los lados. A su lado, un joven de cabello café y ojos marrones, con suave tendencia a rojizos, con una gota en su cabeza y vestido formalmente. Una chica más bajita que el (el puro cabello le llegaba al hombro de el), con un vestido tradicional de su dinastía, rojo con bordes y adornos dorados, largo que arrastraba por el suelo. Su cabello estaba con muchos adornos y flores en el cabello cobrizo que poseía. Sus ojos azules estaban débilmente delineados con una sombra azul y sus labios con brillo. A su, lado, el mayordomo, con una gota, igual que el chico de ojos marrones y mirada enfadada, solo seguía los pasos de los jóvenes.  
  
  
  
-¿Porqué teníamos que venir a comprar ahora el vestido?... ¡¡no podríamos haberlo hecho más tarde?? -replicaba la joven de negros cabellos y ojos rojos-  
  
-Es que a Yazú se le ocurrió ahorita comprar el vestido, Mei-chan -dice el joven que acompañaba a Mei Ling- *para presumirlo en la tarde* (¬¬U) -esto último lo susurra...  
  
-Hay no... -Mei Ling baja la cabeza y su gota se agranda- esa no tiene remedio... la detesto...  
  
-Pues si, luego ni veas como se pone a hablar si no le hacen caso... es tan solo una niña....  
  
-Si, tienes razón... (¬.¬) -tomaba más el brazo de su novio- pobre Syaoran... lo que le espera, ¿Verdad, Ryu-kun? -le decía a su acompañante-  
  
-Tienes razón, Mei-chan...  
  
-HAY MIRA QUE VESTIDO... genial... GENIAL... mientras más ceros tenga, más atractivo se hace... OJOJOJO (^0^)... -chillaba ruidosamente Yazú, la "adorable" ¬¬... prometida de Syaoran.-  
  
- (9.9) Si, si... Yazú... -Syaoran miraba el cielo tratando de encontrar respuesta a tanta desgracia...-  
  
-Hay amo... -Wei se lamentaba en voz baja-  
  
-¡¡¡AQUÍ!!!.... -A Yazú Mengi le brillaban sus ambiciosos ojos. Ante una elegante tienda, se puso de pie frente a la amplia entrada- ... "Never Later".. ¡¡EL LUGAR IDEAL!! -chilaba ensordecedoramente-  
  
-Hay si, llévenla, pero que se calle... -Mei Ling decía desde atrás de su novio-  
  
-¿¿Qué dijiste, MEI??!!! -Yazú la miraba fieramente-  
  
-N-nada.. (^ ^U)... eh... Verdad, amado Ryu, que acá me comprarás mi vestido de novias?...  
  
-Eh.. eh, claro!! (^^u) -Su novio se apuraba en defenderla- claro, donde quieras, amor, solo debes escoger el que más te acomode, el dinero no me interesa. --  
  
  
  
Como el Joven Ryu Taekime venía de una acomodada familia, también, de Hong Kong. El carecía de magia, pero era muy humilde y simpático.. había conocido en una de sus reuniones sociales a Mei Ling... también era el caso, su primo tenía magia y en una de esas reuniones lo había acompañado, y había conocido milagrosamente a Mei Ling. Se prendó a ella... y como ella había perdido toda la esperanza con Syaoran...lo intentó con éste chico. Han noviado desde hace más de 2 años y viven un adorable romance. Aunque ella siente enormemente toda esta infelicidad que su primo se va a ganar con este compromiso, Syaoran...  
  
-Que lindo eres... -Mei le sonreía cariñosamente a su novio, y ponía su cabeza sobre rel hombro de el. El la mira tiernamente-  
  
-BIEN... ENTREMOOOS.... -Yazú no perdía tiempo, emprendía camino hacia adentro, mientras Syaoran bajaba la cabeza, Wei le seguía y una pareja de enamorados al final-  
  
  
  
  
  
-----====:::::::====:::::::====----  
  
  
  
  
  
-Ajá... bien, Sakura... ¿Y que te parece si.... vemos los vestidos de novia?  
  
-Eh???... -Sakura le miraba extrañada. Ya había rechazado toda oferta de ver cualquier cosa, todo le deprimía...-  
  
-Si... mira, estoy falta de imaginación. Y estos diseños podrían ayudarme en escoger algo lindo para mi boda, te parece que si tu, mi mejor amiga, me ayudas a escoger algo para mi boda?  
  
-Bueno.... -Sakura se sintió halagada con el comentario. Pero este asunto de Hong Kong la deprimía enormemente. Ella debería estar buscando ese vestido de novia para ella, y su amado Syaoran... y no, por la boda de su querida amiga, acordarse de su desdichado destino. -  
  
Al fin y al cabo lo hacía por su padre... por el bienestar de su hermano.. podría buscar como, y comprarle otra vez su gran casa que tenía con Kaho, volver a levantar su empresa y que Kaho pueda formar una soñada familia que quería Toya. Que su padre viviese lo más cómodo, lo más pronto. Eso quería... y su felicidad... podía esperar... o morir en le intento.  
  
-Está bien... vamos...  
  
-(^ ^)... Bien... -sonreía Eriol, Tomoyo ya se había percatado de lo que podía estar pensando.- está en la siguiente sección, vamos. -tomaba la mano de Tomoyo, mientras ésta sonreía. Sakura para evitar sus preocupaciones sonreía igual.-  
  
  
  
Pronto, nuestro trío iba hablando animadamente, la pareja concordaba y Sakura encabezaba la caminata mirándole a ambos y caminando hacia atrás. Reían alegres.  
  
Mientras que nuestro otro Grupo, caminaba distraídamente, también hasta la siguiente sección. Yazú, caminaba dada vuelta también, caminando hacia atrás y Syaoran iba delante de ella, a su lado Wei y unos pasos más atrás, Ryu y Mei Ling.  
  
-Podríamos luego ir a...  
  
-¡¡CLARO!!... Entonces... YO, DIRÉ QU...  
  
¡¡PLAF!!... ambas jóvenes chocan por detrás... Yazú cae de boca al suelo, las rodillas y el largo vestido no le habían ayudado, con Wei corriendo a ver que le pasaba. Mientras Sakura, había tropezado con el pié de Yazú cayendo sentada al suelo y golpeándose un poco la cabeza con el impacto.  
  
-¡Estás bien? -Tomoyo y Eriol se arrodillaban al lado de Sakura-  
  
-AYYYY.... --Chillaba mimadamente Yazú, mientras gotas de lagrimas jocosas salían de sus pestañas.-- Me dueeeeeleeeeeee......  
  
-Eh... creo que si, un poco-  
  
-¡¡Lo siento, señorita!!. -Syaoran cerraba los ojos, inclinándose un poco, ofreciendo su mano para que la dama en el suelo, se pusiera de pié, descuidando a su prometida. Mientras que la aludida, solo negaba con la cabeza con los ojos a medio abrir, vió una mano y se imagino que era alguien de su grupo.-  
  
-N-no se preocupe...  
  
- ¡¡¡AHH!!! --Mei Ling se exaltaba al ver a la joven en el suelo... ahogando un suspiro por la gran impresión... su perfecta figura, su castaño claro cabello, sus resaltantes ojos, aún más con ese vestido... y esa chispa... ¡¡ERA ELLA!!... su suspiro se había ahogado aún más, y había tapado su boca con ambas manos. Al parecer la única que se había percatado de lo que pasaba era ella. Se escondió tras el fornido brazo de su Novio, mientras esperaba la reacción de Syaoran al verle... -  
  
-No, perdóneme usted a mi... yo solo...  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::----...Y un silencio invadió el lugar...----:::::  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo cubre con ambas manos su boca, hasta casi tapar su mirada. Sorprendida, el tintineo de sus ojos no dejan de ver su asombro. Eriol baja un poco los lentes... anonadado no puede creer a quién está viendo. El novio de Mei Ling solo se limita a ver el asombro de todos, de su novia... y observa... hasta Wei retira su monóculo para observar detenidamente...  
  
Que decir de Sakura... y Syaoran... si los antes mencionados estaban sorprendidos, mucho más ellos...  
  
-¡¡¡Sya... oran!!! --Entre la conmoción, Sakura no podía articular nada. Tomada de su mano... solo miraba con los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder-  
  
-¡¡¡Sakura!!!!... -exclama abiertamente Syaoran  
  
Ambos han dicho sus nombres al unísono.. al mismo tiempo... mientras, el resto de presentes.. no decía nada. El silencio los había apoderado, por completo...  
  
  
  
  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
Justamente ahora,  
  
Irrumpes en mi vida...  
  
Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina;  
  
Tarde como siempre...  
  
Nos llega la fortuna...  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
  
  
Todo el grupo estaba en la cafetería del lugar. Tomoyo lo había propuesto, para que fuesen a conversar, más tranquilamente, el suceso. Mei Ling y Ryu se sentaron en una mesita frente a frente de Tomoyo y Eriol. Un poco atrás, se acomodaba Sakura con Wei a su lado. Syaoran se sentó frente a ella.. sus ojos brillaban. Sakura prefería no mirarle a la cara, más bien no veía con muy buena cara a la chica que se ponía a chillar al lado de Syaoran.  
  
-Señorita Sakura, que alegría encontrarle por aquí, en la ciudad de Hong Kong -Wei rompía el silencio que su amo no sabía como hacer- ¿Qué le trae por estos rumbos? -¿Eh?... -Sakura salía de su shock-... pues... una... (???? No me acuerdo ni de como me llamo... ah.. Sakura... Syaoran lo ha pronunciado, así debo llamarme...)... --Sakura ni si quiera recordaba donde estaba parada, y se le notaba.. el nerviosismo la hacía temblar como una hoja- Pues he venido aquí con Tomoyo y Eriol por una tarea... -¿¡Una Tarea?! --se sorprendía el anciano mayordomo. Por una razón tan mínima.. venir a arriesgarse a una ciudad como ésta... la razón no debía de ser del todo tan simple.. o no terminaría de sorprenderle. Syaoran también se sorprendió un poco... tan solo por esa razón había venido... pero, no importaba. Ese detalle no le importaba, al fin el sueño más anhelado estaba frente a sus ojos... ese detalle no le impediría poder admirarla.-- -Si, bueno... es una tarea un tanto especial. Soy periodista, y ya estoy en el último año de la universidad y generalmente estos meses son solo prácticas.. pequeños trabajos para los periódicos. Entre grupos, nos han tocado Eriol, Tomoyo...  
  
Titubeó, la presencia de ese otro integrante sin contar ella, le molestaba. Lo detestaba... hoy más que nunca, al ver que el amor de su existencia aún vivía...  
  
  
  
-... otra persona más, y yo. Y pues, hemos tomado un descansillo por ahora, mañana mismo comenzaremos a buscar esa tarea. -Oh... ya veo... -Syaoooraaaan... vaaaamos.... QUIERO MI VESTIDO DE BODAAAAAS.....  
  
Yazú, cansada que no le pusieran atención, y solo se la dieran a la hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda, la hacía sentir celosa. No era para nada discreta en eso, y se dió perfectamente cuenta, que, Syaoran no le despegaba la miraba, una miraba que ella nunca le había visto... la que nunca pudo obtener, de placentero.. de emocionado, de tranquilo y tan seguro de si mismo... No, ella nunca le había visto así.. y no comprendía como una completa extraña, podía hacer sentir todo eso a Syaoran... ¿Por qué?... quería salir luego de ese lugar. Ya se estaba aburriendo...  
  
Y de pronto, Sakura se sentía que quería morir. El mundo se le vino abajo, un balde de agua congelada le había pegado de frente y el corazón se lo habían rasgado en mil pedazos....  
  
Wei solo observaba la tragedia que ocurriría...  
  
Mientras Syaoran trataba de hacer callar por todos los medios para que Yazú no...  
  
-"Bodas"?... - recalcó Sakura suave aunque fuertemente. Sus chasquillas dejaban de mostrar sus brillantes ojos verdes.. más bien se cambiaban por unos quebradizos y sufrientes...- Los ojos de Yazú brillaron, se aferró al brazo de Syaoran al notar la melancolía de Sakura al bajar su cabeza. -CLAAARO... ¿¡Qué no sabías!?... ¡¡PRONTO SERÉ YAZÚ LI!!  
  
Ahora si... Sakura perdió el brillo de su miraba y apareció quedar ciega por una eternidad.. esos segundos se hicieron horas... sintió que ya no tenía corazón... se había desperdigado por todos los rincones de su cuerpo y se habían incrustado en su alma. Syaoran sintió que el suyo era golpeado brutalmente. Wei desviaba la mirada.. tanta tristeza no podía ser soportada... miro hacia otro sitio. Mientras Yazú sonreía victoriosa.  
  
-¡¡Amada Sakura!! -sorprendía a todos los presentes, una alegre y jovial voz. Sacando el brazo de su acompañante de su lado, caminaba felizmente hacia la mesa de Sakura, Syaoran, Wei y Yazú... Tomoyo, que estaba en la otra mesa, solo lo miraba casi con odio. Mientras que Eriol se limitaba a su seriedad, había escuchado tanto con Mei Ling y con Ryu que todos estaban al pendiente... y venía éste otro a dejar peor las cosas...  
  
-¿Pero que pasa?, por que todos tan serios... ¡¡Lloras de la emoción de verme, amada Sakura?? -se inclina, antes que Sakura pueda reaccionar, la besa casi un milímetro, en los labios de ésta. Si no fuera, por que reaccionó en el último segundo, moviendo la cara. Para el enfado de Syaoran, si no fuera por que tenía a Yazú del brazo, ya habría estrechado su puño contra la cara del engreído desconocido.  
  
-¡¿Y quién es ésta hermosa señorita?!.. -brindaba una sonrisa a Yazú- mucho gusto.. hermosa dama, mi nombre es Davis Phillips... futuro esposo de Sakura...  
  
Si ya el anterior sufriendo había sido bastante.. Syaoran no podía contenerse.. estaba al borde, tantas emociones y en un solo momento, eran demasiado para todo el mundo, incluyéndolos a todos.  
  
  
  
¿Sakura estaba en Hong Kong?  
  
¿Por una tarea?  
  
A punto de casarse... Y el también, de hecho lo haría mañana mismo... en la mañana, en la noche se celebraría una gran fiesta en "honor" a la "FELIZ" pareja....  
  
No.. esto... era demasiado para un solo corazón. Lo mismo pensaba Sakura... al fin y al cabo los dos latían a la par...  
  
Haber encontrado a la persona que más deseaba ver en su vida...  
  
Y ahora... estaba a punto de casarse frente a sus ojos...  
  
  
  
Se estaba yendo... frente a sus ojos, y para siempre...  
  
  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
Tu ibas con el,  
  
Yo iba con ella;  
  
Jugando a ser felices por desesperados  
  
Por no aguardar los sueños...  
  
Por miedo a quedar... solos  
  
  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
  
  
-¡¡QUE amable caballero!!... -se sentía complacida Yazú. Extendía su delicada mano entre su larga vestimenta, para que Phillips besara suave y brevemente la parte superior de ésta. Sakura miraba sin expresión alguna a Syaoran.. éste miraba al suelo con su puño en su frente.  
  
-Estaremos ENCANTADOS... en que vengan hoy, a la despedida de solteros de ambos. Se celebrará en una elegante locación, habrán tragos y nos divertiremos muchos... -se escuchaba muy complacida y con una amplia sonrisa, invitaba Yazú a todos los presentes, Tomoyo y Mei Ling, se habían levantado con sus acompañantes a terminar de rodear la mesa anterior- -Encantado, aceptaremos... hermosa dama... -le guiñaba un ojo Phillips a ésta, sacando una sonrisa pícara y un poco de rubor gratis. El resto estaba mudo.. no querían ni respirar...- -Entonces será mejor que regresemos cada uno a su lugar, en la noche no veremos, ¿Verdad? -Mei Ling apaciguaba los ánimos- -Eh.. será mejor que así sea, Mei Ling... ¿Nos vamos Sakura? -Tomoyo hacía que Sakura se levantase, por ella ni si quiera respiraría... quería desaparecer de ese momento.. que las cosas fuesen de otra manera.... en fin, tantas cosas...  
  
El resto del camino, no se puede detallar ampliamente. A menos que tenga que describir los coqueteos de Yazú y Phillips, el casi silencio absoluto de Tomoyo, que solo conseguía escuchar palabras de aliento, susurradas por Eriol a su oído. Mei Ling le contaba en voz baja del por que todos estaba con esas caras, a su novio, el realmente no comprendía nada de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Y Wei manejó en silencio y con cuidado, hasta llegar a la residencial de Sakura y sus compañeros.  
  
Para que hablar de Sakura y Syaoran:  
  
Ella, estaba mirando el suelo de la amplia limusina, mirando sus zapatos.. lo que fuera... realmente no estaba mirándolo, estaba pensando...  
  
El, se maldecía internamente.. ¿Por qué?. ¡Tan cobarde!.. no poder haber vuelto a Tokio, Tomoeda.. a buscar a su eterno amor. Con eso... las cosas podrían haber sido de otra manera. De otro estilo... de otra forma... mucho más sencillo...  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
Pero llegamos tarde,  
  
Te vi y me viste;  
  
Nos reconocimos enseguida,  
  
Pero tarde.  
  
Maldita sea la hora,  
  
Que encontré lo que soñé... ...Tarde  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
  
  
-Entonces nos encontramos EN LA NOCHE.... tomen... -les pasaba unas invitaciones a Davis.- entonces los estaremos esperando.... -lo miraba a los ojos- -Okey, nena...  
  
Yazú terminaba de acomodarse en el vehículo, Syaoran ni si quiera se molestó en bajar... no tenía el valor suficiente de mirar a Sakura a los ojos... Tomoyo y Mei Ling asintieron. Harían por todo los motivos del mundo.. a que, de hoy a mañana, no terminase en un trágico final, para personas muy queridas por ellas...  
  
-"Eriol... no podemos permitir que el amor de su vida se le escape así de fácil de las manos... " -Le decía insistente Tomoyo al oído de Eriol, a lo que éste susurraba:- -"No te preocupes, no lo haremos... tranquila" -la besa brevemente a Tomoyo. Haciendo brotar en ésta, una dulce esperanza... de No está todo perdido --  
  
-(Esto no se acaba, hasta que se acaba... ¡ánimo Sakura!) -Confiados, la pareja subía los grandes escalones tomados de la mano, para dirigirse al ascensor. Phillips aún veía que el auto se hubiere ido con bien. Al darse cuenta que está solo... otra vez, corre hasta la habitación de el y Eriol. Tomoyo ya ha subido con Sakura hacia la de ellas...  
  
  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,  
  
Tanto inventarte.  
  
Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,  
  
Sin encontrarte.  
  
Y ahí va uno de tonto,  
  
Por desesperado...  
  
Confundiendo amor con compañía;  
  
Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,  
  
Te hace escoger con la cabeza... lo que es del corazón...  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
  
  
-Vamos Sakura... debes reponerte....  
  
Tomoyo ya no sabía que hacer. Había estado más de una hora tratando de consolar, reencontrar y aconsejar a Sakura. Y nada. Ella no reaccionaba, levemente abría la boca para respirar. su vista no tenía mirada... e intentar que hiciera algo más que pestañear para sacar las acumulaciones de lágrima, era inútil.  
  
-Tanto que soñé... con encontrarlo... besarlo... que sus ojos me vieran con el brillo especial que siempre tenía yo al recordarle... lo juro... lo dibujé en mis sueños... lo soñé en mis cuentos... tanta fantasía... todo lo hice por mi padre, lo juro... pero creo que nunca pensé en mi....  
  
AL FIN!! Sakura pronunciaba algo más que balbuceos propios del llanto. Se desahogaba, mientras Tomoyo no decía ni pío, Tan solo escuchaba comprensivamente.  
  
-Verlo... que el me viniera a ver.. y yo encontrarle tal cual. Solo que nuestros cuerpos hubiesen cambiado.. no necesariamente los corazones.... por que los corazones no cambian con el tiempo... -se detuvo- ... ¿O si? -Sakura... -Tomoyo toma la mejilla de su amiga- sabes perfectamente que el corazón puede variar tanto como los cuerpos. No debo mentirte. Pero... sabes que el tuyo no lo hizo. Al contrario... **Cuando tienes ese recuerdo dentro tuyo, anclado a tu puerto, no saldrá por anda de ahí.. y será dulce mientras lo recuerdes... y amargo al ver el presente** pero si te esfuerzas... si luchas por tus ideales, ten por seguro que serás recompensada... -¿Y que hice mal?... estuvo tan mal amarlo en secreto?... no decirle lo que sentía.. ¿Fue tan fatal mi error? -¿Y crees que el tenía telepatía?... vamos, que tuviera poderes mágicos como tu, no quiere decir que prediga el futuro, o que pueda leer tus pensamientos... o si?...  
  
Logra sacar una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos sus ojos tan hinchados, detienen las trayectoria de las lágrimas. Sakura sonríe levemente dándole la razón, Tomoyo estaba en lo correcto... otra vez....  
  
-¿Entonces?... -Sakura decía... no tenía idea que hacer o a donde ir- -Bueno, si quieres un consejo, ¡Recupera el tiempo perdido!. El te ama.. ¿No notaste como te miraba cuando estabas al frente tuyo?... el brillo que tus ojos no perdieron, el los había encontrado al verte. Se nota que el ha estado en situaciones difíciles.. y por cierto que hablé con Mei Ling y todo eso fue hecho por predisposición de su madre... -¿Ves?... ¡tengo un mundo encima!... su madre contra mi... esa prometida... (yaaaiii) -No me digas que esa niña gritona logró ahuyentarte, por Dios, Sakura, debes ser más tolerante. Los temores, al enfrentarlos, te permiten crecer como persona... como ser humano y alcanzar esa madurez que tanto nos cuesta. Debes intentar. No puedes darte por vencida en una batalla sin antes haber si quiera tomado las armas.... -....-Sakura escuchaba atentamente y mirando a los ojos de Tomoyo, realmente ella decía toda la verdad- -Además... -le sonríe- tu eres mucho más linda que ella... eres más alta... y se nota que ella quiere esconder, algo más que una mala figura bajo toda esa gran vestimenta... (^.^u) -Tomoyo reía. Era verdad y Sakura no podía evitar pronunciar un poco más la sonrisa- -Vamos Sakura.. debes ser fuerte...  
  
La toma de las manos y hace que ella se levante. Ambas se miran al espejo. Sakura se ve un poco demacrada. Se notan sus mejillas sonrojadas de tanto llorar... su cabello despeinado, su vestido ha perdido forma y sus ojos se ven tímidos.  
  
-Y que haré?... me veo terrible! -decía algo sarcástica con una sonrisa pequeña... y se miraba por ambos lados en el espejo.-  
  
-¿Qué harás?.. nada que un poquitín de maquillaje no pueda arreglar. En poquito de sombra allí, y suave brillo allá, unos pretendientes y un diadema. Cualquier vestido va perfectamente con tu figura... así que.. ¡manos a la obra!... -Es verdad... --tenía una sonría grande. De esas de "nada podrá contra mi" con una mano sobre el hombro del otro brazo--... además.. se hace tarde y tu también debes arreglarte. -Sakura brillaba otra vez y Tomoyo se ponía feliz, la noche recién estaba por comenzar...  
  
  
  
Ya la oscura capa nocturna, se apoderó del cielo de Hong Kong. Unos astros a lo lejos iluminaban una romántica velada... una niebla casi inexistente y ese aroma suave y cálido que llenaba el ambiente.. lo hacía más pasable.  
  
::TOC TOC::  
  
-Yazú... TE HE DICHO TODO EL RATO QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME MOLESTES, DÉJAME EN PAZ.  
  
Contestaba terriblemente el, aún joven, Li desde su habitación. La puerta se abre temblorosamente, dejando ver la figura de una temblorosa chica, tras una figura masculina.  
  
-Ah... Mei... Ryu... -se controlaba un poco. Casi ya tomaría cualquier cosa para arrojarla contra la primera persona que se interpusiera entre el conflicto con su mente y el-... ¿qué desean?... por favor, prefiero estar solo... déjenme hundirme... -Pero Syaoran... -Mei Ling era la primera en hablar. Luego que su novio se acercara, ella cerraba la puerta.-....no estás solo en esto -Es verdad, sabemos perfectamente lo que te pasa.... no es tu culpa y lo sabes...  
  
-Si, si lo es... por haber pensado inútilmente que alguna vez ella se fijaría en mi... pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tan estúpido puedo ser. Que tan torpes pueden ser las emociones cuando no tienen fundamento. -Pero.. sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto... Mei Ling le hablaba en un tono pausado- lo sabes... ella... -ELLA pronto se casará -se levantaba de su cama y le hablaba fuerte y claro- ahora yo ya nada puedo hacer... dentro de poco comenzará mi peor pesadilla.. no se cuanto aguantaré -No digas eso, ella perfectamente podría decirte lo mismo a ti, ¿Verdad?, tu también ya has hecho tu vida lejos de ella... una coincidencia puede cambiar tu destino... -decía suave pero fuerte Ryu, sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba y el no lo podía negar- -¿Cambiar?... un casamiento en la dinastía Li es irreversible, mi madre nunca lo perdonaría... -Mi madre, mi madre ¿Ha pensado en ti?... ¿Es tu madre la que se casa? o eres tu el que se ata a la infelicidad por el resto de sus días?... Esto de las reglas del Clan Li no me agrandan para nada... Muy tía puede ser mía, y la respeto, de verdad la admiro. Pero no puedo creer que se meta en tu vida, a tal punto, que no te deje vivirla... --Mei Ling ya se había enfadado, de ponerse a pensar bien... esto de las dinastías poco dejaba hacer con tu vida.. si de por si la elegían ellos...--  
  
Y esto le dio que pensar a Syaoran... tanto pensar en ella, soñarla. Imaginarla, sus ojos... su boca... sus manos,... todo. Al volver y no tener ninguna respuesta lo había vuelto loco y el que su madre escogen su destino, así como ella podía escoger que ropa vestir, lo había exasperado a tal punto... de reprimir sus emociones... ¿Para que sentir? de todos modos, era mejor pensar de por si que harían los demás para salir lo menos lastimado posible... aún así... **¿Para que seguir pensando en ellos, si ellos no pensarían en ti?**.  
  
Así acató calladamente los mandatos de su madre. No tenía nada de malo Yazú, era una chica simpática.. BASTANTE LOCA... pero así se olvidaría de Sakura... en algún momento... algún día. Lógico, Yazú con tooodo su coqueteo no logró hacerlo, ni acercarlo a el, ni mucho menos, al contrario, parecía que el se alejaba cada vez más y más de ella.  
  
-Bueno... te dejamos.... -el silencio que había pronunciado Syaoran, había dejado al descubierto que estaba recapacitando-....sabemos que harás lo correcto.. -Ryu iba saliendo ya de la habitación- -Sabemos que harás lo correcto... no por nosotros.. ni por tu madre... POR TI... -recalcaba Mei Ling-.... hoy es tu última noche.. y... TU ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD de arreglar.. todo el daño que te harás el resto de tu vida....  
  
Syaoran no tuvo tiempo de responder... o si quiera preguntar a que se refería con eso. El rechinar de esa puerta vieja y el silencio le respondería, la pareja se alejaba. De todos modos no lo necesitaba. Sabía que había que hacer. Usaría su mejor traje... Prepararía sus palabras... Ya había mucho que hacer...  
  
-(Ya es hora, de arreglar, tantos errores, en tan poco tiempo) -pensaba al tiempo que tomaba su toalla. Luego de un relajante baño, de arreglarse y llegar a esa fiesta... tendría que poner fin al comienzo...-  
  
  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
Y no tengo nada contra ellos,  
  
La rabia es contra el tiempo,  
  
Por ponerte junto a mi...  
  
...Tarde  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
-Sakuraaaa...!! -golpeaba fuerte y pronunciadamente la puerta con su puño- Vamoooos... ¡¡¡Llegaremos tarde al compromiso de esa señoritaaaa!!!!  
  
-¡Ya va!, ya va... -Sakura se miraba y tomaba los últimos retoques en su cabello. El espejo era amplio, pero le gustaba verse de todas maneras entera.-  
  
Entonces quedó anonadado al verla a ella con ese vestido... en esa noche.. con ese ambiente.  
  
-Sakura te ves asombrosamente deslumbrante. -decía Davis al verle con los ojos como plato, brillantes y con manos un poco temblorosas... se estaba poniendo nervioso- -Lo se... es decir, debo estarlo. -Sakura se veía más que confiada, estaba feliz y radiante. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante- -¿Lista?... -Eriol hablaba con una sonrisa encantadora,. Igual que la de su novia-.. "Te ves hermosa... como siempre" -Hay gracias, que lindo eres... -Tomoyo se aferraba al brazo del elegante traje que el chico tenía-... ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Ambos jóvenes alían de la habitación del gancho, sonriendo y hablando susurros. Mientras que los de atrás...  
  
-Déjame... aléjate de mi -¡Sakura! soy tu futuro esposo.. ¡respétame como tal! -Silencio que sabes bien que no fui yo quién eligió esto... el dinero (y el no quedarme sola)... fueron una de esas razones.. paro ahora todo acabo.. -¿¡Que dices!! -la miraba sorprendido- -No... -Sakura sonreía desafiante, haciéndose ver más afianzable con el brillo en sus labios-.. esta noche... Todo ha cambiar.. para siempre.  
  
Decía misteriosamente, mientras se acomodaba en la limusina, al lado de Tomoyo. Y ella al lado de Eriol... en un solo sillón estaban sentados los cuatro.  
  
-Tomoyo... -Sakura hablaba con una voz quebrada. El ruido del camino no dejaba ni que Eriol ni Phillips se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba... aunque Eriol estaba bien atento, el otro estaba viendo por la ventanilla a las distintas jovencitas... y gritando piropos a la que se le cruzara por el camino. -Si ¿dime?... -Sobre la tarea... -Sakura ya lo presentía... y Tomoyo ya lo sabía.. pero aún así no querían decirlo- ¿De que se trata? -Hay Sakura... -se lamentaba- pues... es esto mismo... había que averiguar sobre la boda de Li y esa chica... Yazú... -... Ya veo... -Los ojos esmeraldas de la asombrosa muchacha se iban quebrajando hasta dar un brillante y transparente fluido- -Espera... espera!!.. -Tomoyo detenía esas lágrimas con sus finos y delicados guantes-... el maquillaje, mujer... no lo hagas, todo se vendrá abajo... si lloras, te lo aseguro... -Sakura la miraba un poco sorprendida y Tomoyo la tranquilizaba con una sonrisa-... -Debes estar perfecta esta noche.... ni una alegría menos ni una lágrima de más... ¿Entendido?.. el no debe notar que has llorado... sabe que lo has hecho, pero se que no le gustaría verlo... ni mucho menos presenciarlo... -Tienes razón... gracias por apoyarme en estos momentos... -Sakura le agradecía con una agradable sonrisa- -De nada.. de nada.... recuerda, debes hacer que se retracte en ese equivocado matrimonio... así para que tu también puedas olvidarte del tuyo... por favor, ni yo ni Mei Ling deseamos ver a personas tan importantes en nuestras vidas.. sufrir de esa manera.. con este tipo de personas... -Es cierto,.. daré lo mejor de mi... -miraba ilusionada- o al menos intentaré de hacer lo mejor que pueda- -Miren chicas... -Eriol señalaba una serie de luces que quedaban un poco retiradas de la ciudad... un gran lugar.. y muchos autos lujosos salían y entraban-..... observen... -¡Que maravilla! -se admiraba Sakura-  
  
El complejo descrito anteriormente era.. sinceramente impresionante. Con un diseño estilo caserón antiguo, con un inmenso estacionamiento de frente, y de costados. Al centro.. una gran entrada, una fina alfombra roja con bordes dorados y, abordándola, hermosas mujeres y los más increíbles hombres antes imaginados. Todos amables, caballeros, algunos con vestuarios y lenguajes exuberantes, otras muy orgullosas y grandes vestidos adornados con perlas y joyas preciosas. Al entrar, era una recepción con miles de mayordomos y meseras con elegante vestuario. La entrada era una gran escalera que conducía al corazón del recinto; el salón de baile. Con una estructura más que mágica, adornada con faroles, las más exquisitas fragancias, flores hermosas y todo impregnado con una dulce melodía... al fondo, una gran orquesta con violines, flautines, etc. que hacía del ambiente propicio al romance.  
  
-Adelante, adelante... buenas noches... Ji Roun... pase, Raem... si, si, como no.... -Yazú estaba en la entrada, luciendo su más despampanante vestuario. Un vestido compuesto por telas gruesas y de colores brillantes de Raso... unos zapatos bajos, típicos de las dinastías Chinas... sus ojos no dejaban de resaltar con el casi invisible maquillaje, radiantemente, con un color rojo fuerte, saludaba a los invitados quiénes la quedaban mirando...-  
  
-¿Y la corbata?... -No, no te preocupes, está bien puesta -¿Y la camisa? -Si si, perfecta -No me vallas a decir que el traje no combina con...  
  
El chico insistentemente le hacía una serie de preguntas referente a su apariencia a la chica de su lado. Ella tenía acompañante, pero aún así tenía que hacerle resaltar que se veía perfecto.  
  
-¡No, Syaoran!... deja... que estás guapo así como estás... -Eh... gracias.... -Eh, vamos, Syaoran, si a esa jovencita Sakura le gustas así como estés... estés como ahora o como un payaso, igual se va a fijar en ti...  
  
Vamos, Mei Ling sonriéndole así y el haciéndole remarcar lo bien que se veía a su novia, obviamente el chico tenía derecho a sentirse celoso. A lo que Mei Ling sonreía. Sabía perfectamente que su novio confiaba en ella, pero el hecho de que éste sintiera celos de su primo.. le causaba mucha gracia, era muy gracioso.  
  
Entonces, la gran entrada se inició entonces. Iban entrando los cuatro jóvenes.. una pareja de la mano y la otra pareja donde la chica evitaba que su acompañante se acercara. El corazón del joven preocupado de su apariencia se detuvo... le faltaba aire o simplemente le faltaba movimiento. Era ella... con su hermoso vestido negro, que comenzaba en el cuello, bajaba por el contorno de su figura hasta abrirse con una piel en los bordes. Parte de este gran vestido, lo tenía sujeto a su dedo medio izquierdo, en el y en toda la mano hasta el codo, un hermoso guante con encaje. Su cabello estaba suelto, ondulado en las puntas y con un maquillaje que pasaba desapercibido. Unos pendientes hermosos que hacían resaltar los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Sakura. Y ella no se quedaba atrás... al verle se quedó sin aliento... estaban un poco lejos.. pero lo suficientemente cerca, como para darse cuenta uno del otro. Ella le vio con ese elegante traje negro, con esa postura imponente.. y esa cara que siempre ella soñó.. le quería.. le quería como nunca.  
  
  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
Ganas de huir...  
  
De no verte ni la sombra...  
  
De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,  
  
Que nunca apareciste...  
  
...Que nunca has existido  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
-¡¡CABALLERO PHILLIPS!!!.. --chilló con una gran sonrisa Yazú-- pase... pasen... -Yazú se fijó en la pareja que se había adelantado un poco. La chica del cabello negro y largo.... tenía un vestido precioso, pegado y hasta abajo, con un corte 3/4. El vestido era celeste y en escote arriba. Con un hermoso collar y pendientes.. todo esto lo había dejado en descubierto el hermoso abrigo de piel blanco con piel en el borde. El joven que la acompañaba se lo había quitado para dejarlo en la entrada. Era tan elegante... su traje blanco combinaba perfectamente con su angelical postura y sus ojos azul... Yazú se sonrojó al mirarle y al ver como éste le ayudaba a la chica a quitarse el abrigo, caballerosamente.  
  
-Hermosa señorita Yazú... -le sonreía ampliamente-... Buenas noches -Buenas noches... -se sonrojaba-.. vamos, les he reservado una mesa especial, justo a nuestro lado. al mío y de Syaoran...  
  
Sakura se quería morir. Pero no, había que ser fuerte. Miró a Tomoyo y ella le hizo una seña para que se pusiera a su lado.  
  
-* Valor, Sakura...* -Tomoyo le susurra.. a lo que Sakura asiente.-  
  
-(Hay demonios.... voy caminando.. y cada paso que doy se hace más pesado.. y más difícil de dar. ¿Por qué la mesa queda tan lejos?.. yo la vi más cerca. Será que no quiero llegar allá?... O será que simplemente me gustaría esfumarme... todo sería más fácil si estuviera muerta... o si el lo estuviera. No... no... no quiero. Mejor, ojalá nunca lo hubiera visto... ojalá nunca hubiera existido.... conservarlo como un lindo recuerdo que ya fue, es lo mejor que pude haber hecho...) -Sakura pensaba hasta que se acercó a la mesa, dio el buenas noches a Li, y se sentó de frente pero al otro extremo de la mesa.  
  
-(¿Será que es otra pesadilla?... Por que mejor no... desaparezco del mapa... ojalá nunca la hubiera visto.. ahora hace que desee más y más estar junto a ella. Tiene esa cara triste... ¿será por mi matrimonio?, no... no creo. Lo más probable es que detesta a ese tal Phillips por estas coqueteando con Yazú... y a mi ella ni me importa, que haga lo que quiera está en su derecho de hacerlo. ¿era por que yo no?... por que debo callarme y comportarme...sería más lógico que despertara.. esto no puede estar pasando.. mi vida no puede estarse yendo mucho antes de haberla vivido.) -Pensaba nerviosamente Syaoran, al observar aquel triste semblante de Sakura.  
  
Mei ling, Ryu, Tomoyo y Eriol se limitaban a mirar... ¿qué más iban a hacer?... si lo que está hecho... hecho está...  
  
  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
Ganas de besarte,  
  
De coincidir contigo,  
  
De acercarme un poco;  
  
Y amarrarte en un abrazo,  
  
De mirarte a los ojos...  
  
...Y decirte Bienvenida  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
Bien... la noche iba pasando leeeeeentamente para cada uno de los confortantes del grupo. Ya no había de que hablar. Solo Yazú y Phillips no dejaban de parlotear, mientras que Sakura se limitaba a dar tímidas miradas de reojo a Syaoran... y éste solo la miraba fijamente... hundido en sus pensamientos. Tomoyo conversaba en voz baja con Eriol y Mei Ling, de la mano con Ryu, solo miraba a la pista de baile. Era un gran círculo donde fuera de éste, estaban los músicos del evento. Las personas estaban abandonando sus sillas y se disponían a, en pareja, constituir parte del evento musical. Mei Ling y Ryu lo hicieron primeramente, ya no soportaban esa "aura" que había en el ambiente, aunque no tuvieran magia, podían saberlo. El ambiente estaba muy pesado, y luego de la dicha pareja, Tomoyo y Eriol fueron los siguientes. A pesar de que Tomoyo no quería dejar sola a Sakura, de todos modos, era un asunto que tenía que resolver ella. Era ahora, o nunca. "Hablar ahora, o callar para siempre". Eriol la tomó de la mano y lentamente siguieron el ritmo que Mei Ling y Ryu ya habían tomado.  
  
-¿Deseas bailar?. -Ah?... -decían Sakura y Yazú al unísono.- -Si Sakura... ¿Me cederías esta pieza de baile? -Li preguntaba con una hechizante mirada, extendiendo su mano, a lo que Sakura no puedo evitar sonreír- -Si... -levantó ella también su mano, para ponerla suavemente sobre la palma de el. Le sonríe, al menos trata de hacerlo felizmente.  
  
Acto seguido: Sakura toma el cuello de el suavemente y tímida con su guante... y más bien su hombro. Con la mano derecha toma la mano de él entre la suya, el vestido caía por su mano y en cascada a su lado derecho. Mientras que se iba mezclando con el traje negro de el. El brillo, el maquillaje.. las miradas, todo era infinitamente perfecto **Ojalá nunca terminara** pensaban ambos al unísono. Poco a poco la música los embriagaba... -Y bueno, ¿Qué te parece Hong Kong?.. digo, Bienvenida, no hemos tenido casi tiempo de charlar.  
  
-Tienes razón... muchas gracias -trataba de sonreír- Si, es bastante lindo... la gente es muy amable. Es un hermoso sitio  
  
-Me alegra que te agrade -Syaoran la miraba con una sonrisa, sin descuidar el baile- (Ahhh.... Dios, están tan cerca mío.. tan soñadoramente cerca. Más de lo que en mis ilusiones pensé, la tengo frente a mi, a unos pasos de poder tocarla... espero sin poder acercarme más allá de lo que el baile me lo permite.... que martirio, es un sueño pero a la vez es desesperante) -Pensaba Syaoran al verle- -... -Sakura trataba a duras penas sonreírle- (Que horror... tan cerca mío y yo sin poder si quiera brindarle una sonrisa como corresponde. Tan cerca, así como yo soñaba... ojalá esto nunca termine.. si es un sueño no quiero despertar.. si es una pesadilla, tampoco... todo sea por un sueño... tan tarde... casi interminablemente tarde)  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
Pero llegamos tarde,  
  
Te vi y me viste,  
  
Nos reconocimos enseguida...  
  
...Pero tarde...  
  
Quizás en otras vidas,  
  
Quizás en otras muertes...  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
Luego de mucho bailar... varias canciones, Sakura se denotaba un poco cansada. Syaoran, quién estaba muy pendiente de ella, de todo en ella, se percató de ese detalle, y paró de bailar.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien? -le preguntaba muy cerca- -Si... solo estoy un poquito cansada... -¿Deseas tomar algo? -No gracias... -¿Y Descansar?... vamos a tomar aire -Está bien... tu me guías, yo no conozco nada de aquí -Sakura le brindaba una sonrisa, el se preocupaba por ella- -Veamos... se de un lugar increíble, nadie podrá molestarnos... -Decía Syaoran al tiempo que le brindaba su brazo para que ella pudiera tomarlo. Eso era lo mejor, que no les molestarían.. no más de los chillidos de Yazú, ni de las condenadas proposiciones de Phillips... tan solo el y ella... esa era la idea.-  
  
  
  
Syaoran guió a Sakura... entre la gente se iban colando, cuidado no los vieran grandes personas que pudieran reconocerlos. Había llegado. El lugar estaba a través de una gran pasillo solitario, oscuro.. pero llevaba a una pileta. Afuera de la gran casa, como en una plazoleta escondida secretamente dentro de los recodos de la gran mansión. La pileta brillaba en el medio de un lugar dividido en cuatro secciones. Habían 4 distintas bancas situadas adelante de el pasto. En el pasto se ubicaba diversa flora, árboles grande y de anchos troncos. Un lugar realmente hermoso, y aún más iluminado con la palidez lunar.  
  
  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor?. -Syaoran trataba de mirar a la cara a Sakura, pero la luna hacía brillar más su pegado traje negro, ella sonreía, y se había apoyado en la orilla de la pileta.-  
  
-Si, gracias... este lugar es hermoso  
  
-Es mi lugar secreto, aquí venía cuando me encontraba solo... o simplemente quería estarlo.  
  
-Pero tu nunca estás solo, tienes a gente que te aprecia, no deberías por que estarlo -Si, es verdad... pero era cuando mi corazón estaba solo. -¿Y ahora lo está? -No... -una pausa- ahora que tu estás frente a mi, no lo está más. -Ah... -Sakura desvía la mirada y le da la espalda a Syaoran... no le agrada que la vea tan roja-... Ya veo. -Sakura...... -se detiene... titubea- (Dios!!!! esto es tan difícil... no quiero alargarlo, pero no se como demonios empezar...) -Dime?... Syaoran... -Tan solo lo mira a los ojos, clava su mirada en la pupila de el- (De verdad que no quiero dudar.. no quiero temer, tampoco soñar... pero está haciendo las cosas imposibles... Dios!!! esto duele... cada minuto pasa más lento que el anterior)  
  
-Tu sabes... bueno, el tiempo que ha pasado entre nosotros dos... -toma sus manos entre las de ellas cubiertas por sus guantes, la mira fijamente a los ojos-... lo que yo... estoy tratando de decir... es... tu... es decir... yo.... bueno, nosotros...  
  
Syaoran se estaba poniendo nervioso, los nervios le carcomían vivo mientras se preguntaba ¿como ella podía conservar la calma?  
  
-Espera... -le dice ella con los ojos iluminados. Suelta una de sus manos entre las de el, y la posa suavemente sobre sus labios.- Shhh... -dice suavemente. Se acerca rápidamente para no perder el hilo... y casi en un respiro, une sus labios a los de el. Suavemente.... cálido... como una caricia, hace tanto que quería sentirlo, y el a ella. Syaoran se deja llevar. Tan solo... acerca la cintura de ella para sentir que está ahí, que no es un sueño... que no quiere despertar. Tanta felicidad en tan pocos segundos  
  
  
  
Se separan un momento. La falta de aire hace que instintivamente se separen unos milímetros para respirar. Pero a ambos no les importaba ni eso, ni si quiera les preocupada un poquito. El estaba ahí, más cariñoso y amable que nunca... hace tanto. Ella también lo estaba, el cabello, sus ojos.. no, no había cambiado nada, su cuerpo era irresistible, pero era solo eso, su corazón seguía intacto.  
  
-¡Sakura!, soy capaz de dejar todo por ti. Quién soy... de donde vengo.. hacia donde voy, lo que sea, para estar contigo... -Le dice Li preso en la locura del momento- -No digas tonterías... eres alguien importante en tu dinastía, el próximo cabecilla... no puedes estar a mi lado, yo tan solo seré una periodista. Tan solo eso.  
  
-No me interesa... Yo... yo de verdad... -Te amo... -dice Sakura tan segura y sin inmutarse, se cruza de hombros y cierra suavemente los ojos-  
  
-¿Eh?...  
  
-¿No es obvio?... que más quisiera yo, estar atada a tus brazos eternamente.... juntos, que nadie nos moleste -Sakura abre lentamente sus ojos para mirarle fugazmente... se detiene en su rostro... es tan lindo- -Eso es lo que quiero... no puedo, casarme, no puedo.... no puedo hacer eso, ni a ti... ni a mi... te amo yo también. -¿Y mi padre?.. que haré yo con el... Phillips paga toda su operación... -le mira a los ojos, y el ha puesto su mirada tierna otra vez...- y mi hermano... y yo... -¿Tu que?... ¿Lo amas? -Ni medio centavo... -Bueno... -sonríe-...¿Entonces que esperamos?... tengo algo en mente, pero no se si te guste... -Si no me lo dices, nunca lo sabré...  
  
Syaoran se acerca a su oído. Ella pone semblante de escucharle atentamente todas sus palabras. Pone una sonrisa victoriosa, a apoyado la idea de Syaoran. Toma su bolso, y su abrigo que estaba previamente guardado. Toma la mano de Syaoran, y éste, igualmente con una sonrisa... se marchan ambos de la mano. Ya Wei les estaba esperando.  
  
  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
Que ganas de rozarte,  
  
Que ganas de tocarte...  
  
De acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,  
  
De fugarnos para siempre...  
  
...Sin Daños A Terceros...  
  
==::::::==·······***·······==::::::==  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Sakuuuuraaaaaa....... Sakuuuuuuraaaaaaa.... ¿Donde estás?... -unas personas gritaban a viva voz, entre los rincones de la gran mansión. Pero no había ni rastro. Ni de el. Ni de ella. Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Ling, Ryu, Phillips y Yazú, buscaban con afán a la pareja. ¿Donde estarían?... hacían horas, que no había ni mísero rastro de ninguno de los dos. En el baile, en la azotea, en le estacionamiento, en la cocina ni en la parte posterior. Nadie, como si la nada misma se los hubiera tragado sin darse cuenta ellos mismos. Wei misteriosamente había desaparecido también. Pero de seguro andaba metido entre la gente de por ahí, buscándoles también, pronto le encontrarían también... bueno, al menos eso esperaban ellos.  
  
-*¿Tu crees que se hayan ido?* -susurraba bastante impaciente Mei Ling, del brazo de su novio a Tomoyo. A lo que ella solo atinaba a mirar con desdén... era lo más probable.  
  
-No lo se...  
  
-¡¡Jóvenes!!... -Wei corría hacia ellos-  
  
-¡¡Wei!! -gritaban todos los presentes muy conmocionados-  
  
-¿Y SYAORAN?!? DONDE ESTÁ EL!!!! -Gritaba histérica Yazú, ni si quiera dejando que Wei tome un respiro, venía corriendo desde la salida, hacia ese lugar.  
  
-Cálmate Yazú... -Mei Ling le ponía una mano en el hombro de ella-  
  
-¡¡NO!! no quiero.. quiero saber donde está Syaoran... -chillaba la entrometida-  
  
-Ya... ya... aparecerá, al igual que Sakura... -Le abrazaba por el hombro, Phillips. A lo que ella le sonreía-  
  
-Ahh...hh... -suspiraba el ya viejo anciano. Con sus manos sobre sus muslos, y levemente inclinado hacia adelante-  
  
-¡Donde estabas, te estábamos buscando! -decía un poco exaltada Mei Ling, estaba preocupada.  
  
-Tranquila, Mei Ling, seguro tiene algo que decirnos, por eso está tan agitado. -decía Tomoyo tratando de conservar un poco la calma.  
  
-Carta... ambos.... aeropuerto.... -balbuceaba palabras entre cortadas el anciano hombre, tratando de sacar unos papeles de su bolsillo. Los logró quitar. Eran 2 cartas, una rosa para Tomoyo, otra amarilla para Mei Ling. Conmocionadas, ambas muchachas las abrieron pálidas los escritos.  
  
Querida Tomoyo... -decía Tomoyo-  
  
Querida Mei Ling -repetía Mei Ling.  
  
Muchísimas gracias por todo. Si tu ayuda y u constancia, no podría estar haciendo lo que voy a hacer ahora. Me marcho... dejo Hong Kong, Tokio- Tomoeda, para buscar un mejor lugar. No lo dejo por completo, mis raíces me tiran así que en algún momento volveré. Me refiero a que me marcho de ese ambiente.. de Phillips en especial.  
  
Syaoran me a propuesto celebrar la boda en secreto del civil.. quizá la boda en la catedral, la podremos planear pronto, y te invitemos. Es lo que más quiero.. ver a mi padre a mi hermana y a mi cuñada.. a ti y tu futuro esposo. Ahora voy camino hacia al aeropuerto... el destino, no te digo... ya que ni yo misma lo se. Perdona mi letra, esto y llorando de felicidad y alegría.. yo no quiero separarme ni de ti ni de los que quiero, pero todos les ha llegado el camino a sus pies, y yo tengo que buscarlo. Si es en el extranjero, que así sea.  
  
Te quiero mucho amiga... cuídate. Dale mis más sinceros saludos a Eriol, que te cuide y que lo haga también con los guardianes. Por favor no descuides a mi padre, ni tampoco a Kero.. diles que pronto les llamaré por teléfono al menos para comunicarles la noticia.  
  
Gracias por todo, una vez más. Me despido, debo escribir otra nota y ya nos acercamos al aeropuerto..  
  
Les quiero mucho.  
  
  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
  
Tomoyo alejaba la carta de ella.. Eriol la miró con cierto desconcierto, pero ella la quitaba de su vista.  
  
-Quita el escrito de mi... puede mancharse con mis lágrimas...  
  
Eriol retenía el papel entre sus manos, y Tomoyo no demoraba en abrazarse a su cuello, el retenía su cintura con sus manos.  
  
-Se ha ido... se marchó a casarse a otro lugar... soy tan feliz por ella.... -Eriol sonreía, pero a la vez se sentía mal. Tomoyo no dejaba de llorar...  
  
-Tomoyo, se que las lágrimas de felicidad duelen más que las misma de dolor... pero por favor... -decía sin dejar de acariciar su largo cabello azabache-  
  
-Si, si... lo se... -Decía ella aferrándose más a su espalda y su cuello-  
  
-Además que a ella no el gustaría verte llorar.  
  
  
  
Ella afirmaba con la cabeza mientras trataba de dejar su llanto de lado. A Mei Ling ya se le habían quebrajado los ojos... al terminar de escuchar lo que decía de la carta de Sakura, se disponía a empezar a leer ella también la de Syaoran.  
  
Querida Mei Ling:  
  
Perdona por no poder decir todas estas palabras que ahora escribo en esta carta apurada, a la cara. Pero es que ya lo tenemos decidido, nos vamos. Tienes razón, la tenían tu y Ryu, yo debía buscar la manera de estar con ella, y al fin lo logro. Nos vamos de la ciudad. ¿Dónde? No se... no lo hemos decidido, pero creo que algo lejos de este continente estará bien. O quiero ni imaginarme la cara que va a poner mi madre cuando sepa que me he fugado del país. Retiré dinero de unas de las tantas cuentas corrientes a mi nombre, con eso no tendremos ninguna necesidad. También le daremos dinero al padre de Sakura para que se reponga de lo más bien.  
  
Perdóname de veras por no poder decirte lo agradecido que estoy por tu apoyo y tus consejos.. igual que Ryu, espero que te cuide. De la boda no sabremos donde la celebraremos, pero lo más seguro es que te avisemos a ti, a Ryu y Wei.. dile que muchísimas gracias otra vez, de no ser por el, no podríamos haber cometido la locura que hicimos.  
  
Dile también a Yazú que fue una buena compañía, auque lo único que quisiera ella era el dinero. Gracias a ella no me sentí completamente solo. Que ahora estoy seguro que será muy feliz con Phillips.. aunque no creo que tanto como yo lo seré al lado de Sakura  
  
Mejor me despido, no con un adiós, un hasta pronto.. muy pronto. Sabrán noticias nuestras, espero que se comporten bien, y que no se enojen.. lo hago por mi felicidad, créanme que la necesitaba.  
  
Muchas gracias.. a todos, de verdad. Me despido..  
  
Sinceramente...  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
  
  
P.D: Mei Ling... no llores, se que lo harás si lees esto, pero por favor no lo hagas.. me harás las cos más difíciles aún.  
  
  
  
-¡¡Tonto!!... -aferraba contra ella la nota mojando el suelo con sus lágrimas- ¿Cómo no querías que llorase con esa nota?... -Ryu la abrazaba- Ryu.... querido Ryu.. se fue de mi lado...  
  
-Pero tranquila Mei-chan... el escribirá, o llamará por teléfono, informarán como están... tranquila corazón...  
  
-Snif... -se aferraba aún más a el- eso espero...  
  
  
  
Tomoyo, separándose de Eriol, para haber soportado la carta también dolorosa de Syaoran. Buscaba entre su mano el sobre rosa donde estaba la nota de Sakura, para introducirla otra vez... cuando nota algo. Si, una pequeña nota. "Por favor, Tomoyo entrégale esto a Davis" . Tomoyo caminaba hacia la dirección de la pareja de desdichados, Yazú ya se había aferrado en un abrazo con Phillips, y éste resignado solo miraba al suelo.. ella se había librado por fin de el y para siempre.  
  
-Toma, Davis... -Tomoyo extendía su mano para entregarle la pequeña nota doblada-  
  
-¿Eh? -Phillips se sorprendía- ¿Qué es eso Tomoyo?...  
  
-Una nota, Veía en le sobre, Sakura la escribió para ti....  
  
-Gra-gracias... -tomaba suavemente la nota y se alejaba un poco del grupo. Yazú notaba la cara que ponía el a leer el escrito.  
  
Davis Phillips:  
  
Perdóname por irme así, pero es que tu te lo ganaste. Además que yo no te amaba, ni tu a mi.. yo era tu obsesión y tu mi compañía. ¿Para que seguirnos engañando?. Además, ahora te felicito, seguro serás muy feliz con Yazú y yo seré feliz con quién siempre amé. Y no te desanimes, si no es Yazú la correcta, tu solo sigue buscando.. eres un chico guapo, medio loco, pero guapo y simpático al fin y al cabo. Nunca terminaré de agradecerte cuanto me ayudaste con mi padre y mi carrera. Si no fuera por ti, no estaría aquí en estos momentos. Pero no puedo quedarme a tu lado, para siempre, solo por agradecimiento.. no puedo. No debo. Lo siento, por eso perdóname.  
  
Muchas gracias, de verdad. Te quiero. [como amigo, ok?].  
  
Sinceramente agradecida.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
  
  
El joven rubio lloraba de felicidad, aunque no lo admitieran, algunas lágrimas se escaparon entre algunas palabras de aquel papel. La chica se acerca. La joven bajita que lo vió alejarse entre los jóvenes que ahí estaban, se acerca a el y lo mira a los ojos. El simplemente no dice nada, y trata de quitar sus quebrajados ojos de su mirada. Ella tan solo lo observa, sabe lo que está pasando. Con una sonrisa melancólica, lo abraza. No sabe que hacer exactamente. El también la abraza, está un poco atontado aún. No la va a volver a ver... ya no más.  
  
-También estoy como tu... -le susurra suave ella-  
  
-Lo sé, por eso te abrazo... -le responde el en unas pocas sílabas-  
  
-Un clavo saca a otro... -hunde su cara en el hombro de el-  
  
-Si... -musita apenas, ambos alejándose de ahí. La salida es bien ancha, y el tiempo también.Ya sabrá este recompensarlos.-  
  
  
  
-Cada quién encuentra lo que busca.. -susurra Tomoyo-  
  
-¿Lo dices por Phillips?  
  
-Si Eriol-kun... allí va con Yazú de la mano.  
  
  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
  
  
- ¿Estás seguro?.  
  
- ¡Claro!, el avión llegará en poco tiempo,.rumbo al lugar.  
  
- Pero es inglés... yo no se mucho  
  
- Jajaja... no se, yo estudié medicina, pero creo que me las arreglaré con el inglés.  
  
- No puedo creer... realmente que es lo que estamos haciendo  
  
-¿Felicidad?.. hace tanto no la sentías?  
  
-La verdad que no...  
  
  
  
Señores pasajeros.. les informamos antentamente a uds, que el vuelo 65302 con destino a los Estados Unidos, está a punto de llegar con parada en Florida... les rogamos abrocharse los botones y prepararse para el aterrizaje.  
  
Decía la señorita telefonista al dirigirse a los pasajeros. Nuestra pareja se preparan y con una sonrisa y sus manos entre lazadas.. cierran los ojos, pronto el avión bajará, y en el... otra nueva vida. Más feliz, más libre... Menos sola.  
  
Te amo... -le dice ella suavemente-  
  
Yo también...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Fin?...  
  
  
  
Nah.  
  
Es solo el comienzo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora: Que vengo siendo yo.... ¡¡¡HOLA!!!. O_o... hace tanto que no hacía este fan fic... agr... desde el año pasado que lo escribo, pero por distintas razones.. [[Una de ella, flojeritis aguda por mi parte ^^UUUU]] no lo había terminado. ¿Qué les parece?, bueno, uds opinan. El final?... ¡ya tenía que darle uno!, Digo, la cosa se me estaba alargando y yo cacho que ya se aburrieron.. jajaja. Le agradezco especialmente a Esmeralda, -Isis DeSouza- y Maeda-san. Por ser tal cual son, y por apoyarme y darme ánimos. No solo con este fan fic... ella saben percectamente a que me refiero, nee ^.~?.  
  
Habían, sugerencias de muerte, condenas, encarcelamientos y muchas otras cosas más... por parte de mis "pacíficas" amigas. O_o... pero no gracias, ya en otros fan fics he tratado mal a Sakura, mas a Li... al fin quería hacer algo meloso y dinámico.  
  
Kari [regañadiente]: No lo has logrado. Eres cursi.. no melosa.  
  
Ivy: ¬¬... Ya cállate, ya te las verás tu conmigo... agr... soy romántica *_*... no cursi ¬¬XXXXX.  
  
Tk [calmando]: Ivy-chan... no te enfades.  
  
Ivy [sonrisa con corazones en los ojos]: *_______* Ya bueno ya...  
  
Miaka: Oigan!! Esto debe terminar ya....  
  
Ivy: ¬¬ tu vete con Tama-chan... que yo he de terminar con esto cuando se me le antoje  
  
Tk y Kari: -___-U... o, ok.. por ahora eres la autora.  
  
Ivy: ¡¡Tip!! ^___________________________^. Ya hace sueño... mejor me le voy @_____@ =___=  
  
  
  
Song fic: Tarde, Sin Daños a Terceros. Extraído del disco del mismo nombre. Canción de Ricardo Arjona-sama. Yo la tomé prestada un ratito para entrelazarla con mis ocurrencias. Todos los derechos de la canción le pertenecen a el, solo el escrito es mío. Ah, bueno, CCS es propiedad de CLAMP y no mía... -desgraciadamente T_T - Sólo Ryu Phillips y Yazú me pertenecen. Que vendrían siendo Los terceros.  
  
Domo Arigatou ante todo, al que llegó hasta acá... ^___________^.  
  
Totalizado: 6 de Agosto, del 2002. 21:23hrs hora Chilena. 


End file.
